


To Infinity And Beyond

by BungouStrayEddina



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BungouStrayEddina/pseuds/BungouStrayEddina
Summary: Reki felt those words...”People with no talent should stay out” he watched Langa fly higher than him.“if you jumped ten times how many could you reach?”Langa was right there, but SNOW was unreachable...
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	To Infinity And Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 did not exist-

Langa walked down the street, the rain falling softly, his eyes were glued to his phone waiting for Reki to reply. The redhead had not responded or seen the messages. It made him nervous, pressure was building up in his chest. The redhead has always been down to earth, that is what helped Langa understand skateboarding from a different perspective without judgment. Reki never judged him, always being patient. Loyal and understanding.

Langa knocked on the door, his mouth feeling dry. He never got a chance to apologise to the redhead, finally understanding the loss of connection. The way Reki smiled was strained like he was clenching his jaw. His amber eyes seemed darker than usual.  
Masae answered the door.  
“Is Reki home?” He asked carefully, his thumbs rubbing against the skateboard nervously.  
“No... he’s been gone for a while,” She said worriedly, placing a hand on her cheek.  
Langa bit the inside of his cheek, before dropping his board.  
“I’m worried about him,” Masae states sadly.  
Langa turns to face her quietly urging her to continue.  
“He’s closing off again, did you two get into a fight?” Masae inquired cautiously.  
“Yeah, I wanted to apologise for breaking my promise,” he admitted.  
She smiled softly and she seemed to brighten up slightly.  
“I’m sure Reki will understand, he always has been understanding, just don’t take him for granted” she warned

***

Reki crashed to the floor, irritation swirling violently inside him, so close yet so far away, he tried to put it behind him, he tried to move on. Slamming his fist into the ground, he struggled to stand straight on his feet. He felt his face grow hot and his head spun. 

One more time.

Reki limped up the road, his breath coming out in clouds. Every breath was dragging nausea from his stomach. His eyes narrowed and his teeth were clenched together, eyeing the star on the wall. His pulse raced and he breathed heavily as if he would burst. All sounds left like time had stopped. He pushed his foot from the ground, gaining speed before bending his knees ready to jump.

He jumped, fingers just falling short 

He slammed into the ground. Hearing a snap, a fire-like pain in his arm travelled through him. with a discouraged whimper, he crumpled onto the ground feeling alone and isolated. 

Reki pulled out his phone clicking on an old video. The screen lit up his battered and bruised face. It was hard to want something so much and feel that it is beyond his reach. His fingertips always fell short. Watching Langa fall, watching him pull faces when he thought he would hit the ground.  
Tears streamed down his face as he continued to spiral. The feeling is dangerous, being addicted to a losing game. it crept into his head time and time again. His head hung low as the video started to blur, Reki could hear his voice, that happiness that fuzziness he felt when Langa managed to land his first trick. His first Ollie.

Reki rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand gritting his teeth, his chest ached. As he choked a pitiful sob.  
“Damn it!” he growled, fingers pulling at his red locks.  
“Damn it! Damn it!” he muttered, the static growing louder; the thoughts grew louder. Thoughts were accelerating inside his head, his heart started to hammer in his chest.  
“Reki…" they whisper softly  
“Reki,” Langa said again  
The redhead flinched and snapped his head up seeing Langa’s worried expression, his blue eyes swirling with guilt, Reki let out a shaky breath, his heartbeat slowing down.  
“You’re hurt...” consoled Langa, slowly reaching his hand out.  
Reki slapped his hand away, turning his head to the side, hiding his face.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be skating” he deadpanned  
“I was worried about you,” he said slowly recoiling his hand.  
Langa’s eyes travelled to the broken board, shivers crept through his body. Langa stepped back, slightly eyeing the environment including the redheads beaten up body. He sighed 

“Why worry about an average skater”  
Reki muttered while standing up, keeping his gaze on the ground and brushing past Langa.  
“Because you’re my friend” confirmed Langa  
Reki’s fists tremble. He got too comfortable too quickly. His feelings were beginning to suffocate him, filling him with an uncomfortable warmth.  
“Would you care if I left or not?!” he yelled, ripping the badge from his hoodie, throwing it at Langa.  
Langa pauses, his mouth hanging open.  
“That isn’t fair” Chided Langa,  
stepping forward slowly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly  
Reki stepped back shaking his head  
“Then Love me or leave me” cursed Reki. A look of great bitterness swept across his face, his eyes burning like molten lava.  
Langa swallowed the lump in his throat as  
Reki picked up his board, turning to leave. The taller male felt everything close in on him. Langa grit his teeth and grabbed Rekis’ wrist, squeezing it tightly causing him to drop the board and wince in pain

“Don’t leave. Please?” Begged Langa, his face turning ashen  
“I wouldn’t be where I am without you Reki” he continued with great effort to say the words that were bottled up inside him.  
“Look I know I can be absorbed into Skating; I’ve realised that I’ve been leaving you behind” Langa exclaimed  
Tears welled up in the Canadians eyes. he lowered his head. Langa looked up to Reki.  
When around him he felt safe. He knew the redhead would be there to catch him. Reki was always there for him doing nothing but being kind, yet Langa was not there when Reki needed him the most. He could have lived his life; he could have moved on with his own interests and passions and be well. He could have skated with ADAM. But...Langa would rather do all that with Reki. ADAM made Langa excited, but Reki made Langa feel something that ADAM couldn't reach. It was unreachable.

“You don’t have to do this alone Reki. I promise I won’t let you down” avowed Langa.  
Rekis eyes widened. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Feeling guilty, he felt his friend's hand tremble. Langa looked up  
“I won’t leave you again” He declared confidently  
There was a pause between them. Langas ocean azure eyes that could tell thousands of tales and Rekis’ honey eyes that could light up a room. They balance each other out 

“Leave that up to ‘Snow’...I can't trust anyone anymore. The people that I trust hurt me, the person that I thought would not leave me..left me” choked Reki.  
He knew he was being selfish. He bit his lip trying to pull his wrist free from Langa.  
The taller males vision blurred.  
“Nobody’s stuck with me for so long” he admitted, head hanging low; bangs covering his face. Langa was terrified he would find Reki seriously injured or worse. His grip on the redhead tightened.  
“I don’t want you to go away,” he admitted, tears streaming down his face. Rekis eyes widened, his shoulders slumped. Letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry” apologized Reki as tears were welling up in his eyes again  
“I’m sorry too” replied Langa quietly  
They flashed each other a smile. A proper smile.  
The rain started to pour heavily, the drops rattling the nearby leaves. They looked up at the sky, as a cold breeze calmed their temperatures. Langa’s hand dropped so slightly into Rekis 

•••

Back at the house, Langa had patched up most of Rekis scrapes, the plasters had many characters ranging from dinosaurs to Hello Kitty.  
Reki winced when Langa placed the bandage on his cheek  
“Sorry” he whispered, kissing the redhead's forehead. Placing the bandana into his hand, whispering ever so softly  
“You’re my favourite to skate with”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with this- 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
